Jackie Molina
Jackie Molina is Ezra Fitz's ex-fiancée, who, like Ezra, is also teaching at Hollis but in the psychology department. Season 1 Aria discovered Jackie's existence through one of Jackie's tagged photos of Ezra on a site similar to Facebook. The photo shows the two engaged, with Jackie sporting a diamond ring on her wedding finger. At first, Aria is threatened by the thought of Ezra almost marrying Jackie, but then Ezra reassures her he only has eyes for her. Aria even friended Jackie on the Internet, posing as a former classmate, but then un-friended her after she accepted, not wanting to spy on Ezra's ex. Jackie first appears in For Whom the Bell Tolls, at the party Byron throws for his fellow college faculty. When Aria opens the door for Jackie, she is surprised and behaves awkwardly. Jackie's presence at the mixer sparks an argument between Aria and Ezra. Season 2 Jackie looks surprised and jealous when she sees Ezra kissing Aria on campus. She meets Aria and Ezra together in "The Devil You Know" when Jackie comes to Ezra's office to inform him that the department won't be needing his space after all. Jackie calls Ezra "Z," an old nickname, perhaps in an attempt to make Aria jealous and feel lame for calling him Mr. Fitz. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Aria sees Ezra with Jackie setting up a Hollis table for Rosewood High's college fair. Jackie puts several necklaces around Ezra's neck in a move that looks like flirting to Aria. Disheartened by the scene, Aria decides against walking up to them, as Ezra and Jackie head for the car to get more Hollis paraphernalia. Later, at the fair, Aria checks out other booths in order to avoid Ezra and Jackie. Ezra approaches Aria, who is unresponsive and tries to walk outside to get away from him. Ezra follows her, and Jackie is attentive like a hawk. Outside, Aria accuses Jackie of trying to get with Ezra, but Ezra denies it. Significantly, Aria says that she doesn't blame Jackie for trying, since she doesn't know that Ezra is taken. However, Jackie has seen the two kissing, unbeknownst to Aria and Ezra, so she does not deserve this benefit of the date. While the two are talking, Jackie walks over to interrupt. She asks Ezra to retrieve something from the car while she mans the booth, breaking the two up. When she is alone with Aria, she tips her off with the advice that college will help her mature. She further advises that Aria will feel differently about certain people after college is over. Aria gives her a half smile. In "Over My Dead Body," we find Jackie actually isn't as talented in writing as once believed. "A" finds that Jackie plagiarized her thesis from a fench writer and sends the evidence to Aria. Under "A's" command Aria blackmails Jackie with it and tells her to leave Hollis. Jackie is left in anger. Later Jackie comes to Aria's house and blackmails Aria, saying that if she were to tell anyone about her thesis she will tell about her relationship with Aria. Aria, wittingly, tells Jackie that the exposure will inevitably hurt Ezra more than herself. (Possible Jail time, sex offender registering, loss of teaching license etc.) Jackie responds that she doesn't want to hurt Ezra but will if she "has to." This suggest that Jackie doesn't actually care about Ezra's well being at all and only wants him back because someone else is dating him. Gallery Jackie 02.jpg Jackie 01.jpg Jackie sees ezra and aria kissing.jpg Jackie disgruntled.jpg Confrontation.jpg JackieTBAA.png Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Hollis College Faculty